


Passing Notes

by NightmareWolf



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Art, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, This Is STUPID, edd and tom are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareWolf/pseuds/NightmareWolf
Summary: Matt frequently finds himself bored in maths class. Today, however, he gets an idea...





	Passing Notes

**Author's Note:**

> dunno if this is good, but i've had this idea for a while kfjnfkrejngrke enjoy

"Does anybody know what x would equal in this situation?"

_I don't fucking know, your mum? _Matt irritably thought to himself, his own immature dialogue reminding him of Edd. And like that, he was suddenly even _more _desperate to get out of class.

The minutes ticked by slowly. So slow, in fact, that Matt wondered if something was wrong with the clock. Algebra class was boring, but it was never _this _long, was it? Each class was only around forty minutes, yet it seemed today everything dragged out painfully slow. Maybe because he was tired, and was looking forward to an after-school nap. Maybe because Algebra was just objectively the worst class ever. y = mx + b, whatever the fuck that means. It was just an amalgamation of numbers and letters in complex and largely useless equations that Matt could only wish to understand. Maybe that's why he had a C in this class. He would pay attention if it wasn't so painfully boring! Especially when their teacher constantly rambled off topic. How is he supposed to learn like that?

He started wondering what he should do after school today. He'd like to hang out with Edd, if only because he was the one person that could keep Matt awake. Then again, that nap sounded pretty damn good, too. He tapped his pencil against the blank page of his notebook, sketching some lines into it absentmindedly. He looked back up at the clock.

_Only two minutes have passed, _he reluctantly determined. _This is torture._

At least he had a seat by the windows, meaning he could turn his head and look out onto the school courtyard. It was quite a sunny day, and he could see the wind ripple through the grass. There was something taunting about sitting here, though. being able to gaze out into the outside world yet to be confined in a damn school all day. Maybe he should jump out the window and escape from there, but he'd probably land on the concrete sidewalk and break everything in his body. He was on the second floor, after all, and the building wasn't short by any means. So for now he was forced to only look at the grass and trees and roads. His eyelids fell, and he had to force them back open as to not fall asleep in class. He didn't want to get in trouble for that, especially given Edd had fallen asleep in class just yesterday, and the teacher had a great time telling him off. It was probably a good thing him and Edd didn't share a history class together, Matt would've probably put a thumbtack on the teacher's chair after that. 

As he kept staring out the window, he found it hard to occupy his mind with anything other than "this class is so boring, let me out." His eyes drifted upwards towards the cloudless sky, then back down to the grass below. Amused, he thought back to a week before, where him and Tord watched anime together. Well, more like Matt had the streaming services to watch anime and Tord didn't, so Tord came over and watched a shit ton of anime and Matt just sort of watched it with him. Regardless, Matt recalled one of the shows he and Tord watched, right after DBZ, about a bored highschool student looking out a window, and saw a notebook that kills people fall from the sky. Matt almost expected the same thing to happen to him. 

Thinking about Tord, however, made Matt sit up straighter with realization. Tord was in his Algebra class. In fact—he turned his head—he sat behind him. Though unlike Matt, Tord seemed to actually be writing notes down. Damn, what a nerd. Actually paying attention in class?

Discretely, Matt ripped out a blank page of his notebook, his eyes glancing upwards every now and then at the teacher, who was still at the whiteboard, to make sure he didn't hear him. When he had a page ripped out, he pressed his pencil against the top of it, writing on the first line.

_"hey Tord, im super bored. wanna write on this paper and talk?"_

When he was sure the teacher was too busy to notice, Matt folded up the paper and with only having to use his arm, swung it behind his back and dropped it on Tord's desk. He didn't usually write notes during class. Typically, he had no reason to talk to people through such means. But today he was bored as fuck, and willing to take the risk.

It wasn't long before he saw, out of the corner of his eye, something rectangular and white make its way onto the windowsill next to him. So, he took the paper and opened it.

** _"Wont we be in truoble?"_ **

Matt had to read the message over several times. Though he was thankful that Tord's handwriting was small (had he been passing notes with Edd they'd need a new sheet every few exchanges) it was very messy. It looked like chicken scratch, honestly. Not to mention Tord already struggled with English; he was even worse when it came to writing. Matt assumed he would have to read over everything he wrote several times to make sure he knew what Tord was saying.

_"not if we dont get caught"_

Like before, Matt reached behind himself and dropped the note on Tord's desk. As he waited for a reply this time, he idly scribbled on another sheet of his notebook, just in case if the teacher were to look his way. Tord's reply was quicker than last time.

** _"OK. But use Window Shelf please. It is more un noticeable."_ **

_I'm guessing he means the windowsill, _Matt thought, his mouth curled up into a tiny smirk. 

_"Gotcha. So you doin anything after school today?"_

He left the note innocuously on the windowsill, waiting for it to disappear and then come back.

_ **"No. Do you?"** _

He wrote his response.

_"not sure yet. im so bored rn i can hardly think"_

And waited again.

_ **"rn?"**  
_

And wrote again.

_"right now"_

and again.

** _"What abuot right now?"_ **

again.

_"you know what nevermind."_

He rolled his eyes at Tord's idiotic response as he wrote down his reply. How can he seriously not know what "rn" meant? Did he live under a rock? Actually, given the fact he wore the same two things every day, that was a distinct possibility. But he decided to leave that be; Tord was never one for much conversation, so replying with what he had written down at the moment was effectively as good as placing a brick wall between them. He glanced at the clock.

_Thirty minutes left of class._

He turned back to the note, jotting down another conversation starter under his previous comment.

_"how do you pay attention in this class??"_

Like previously, he laid the folded up paper delicately on the sliver windowsill, the corner of his peripheral vision catching it slipping away as Tord grabbed it. Resting his head in the palm of his hand, he twirled his pencil and tapped it against his blank notebook, save for the mindless scribbles, and pretended to listen to the teacher as he lectured. Soon, however, he got his response back.

** _"I like maths. It' are easy to understand."_ **

Maths? Easy to understand? What a joke. Matt exhaled roughly through his nose with a slight huff. If he wasn't already convinced Tord was a sociopath, the fact he enjoyed _maths _was enough evidence to convince him. He wrote down his reply quickly.

_"no way, maths sucks like your english"_

** _"At leest maths make sense. English dose not. Shut up."_ **

Matt had to physically bite his tongue to keep himself from laughing, but his mouth still screwed up into a large grin at Tord's hilarious and sort of adorable response. He was surprised that, even with his lack of language skills and the constant fact that he gets made fun of, he still confidently told the most popular kid in school, Matt, to shut up. That was something Matt really liked about Tord—_nothing _scared him. At least, not enough to prevent him from doing what he felt like. He would openly judge the government even if the FBI held a pistol to his head, Matt figured. Edd may be bold and blunt, and Tom may be impulsive and reckless, but Tord was stubborn and confident, much like Matt himself. He liked that.

Fuck, he had spaced out thinking about Tord. That's fucking gay. 

_"i am wounded Tord, youve hurt me"_

** _"OK."_ **

_"OK? thats it? youre so empathetic"_

** _"Thanks , you place the pathetic in empathetic fore me. Thanks."_ **

Once more, Matt had to hold back his laughter as he wrote down a response with an eager smile.

_"okay youre getting to confident i have to stop you. i will beat you up later after school."_

** _"If you punch me , then you are a Gay."_ **

_"no. reverse uno card."_

** _"Reverse Dos Card."_ **

_"that doesnt exist"_

_ **"Last Week you say the Moon dose not exist. Do not make a fool of me."** _

Matt sighed quietly, a bit of a blush tinting his cheeks. In his defense, it was really, really late and he was at Edd's house. And for some reason, he genuinely thought the moon wasn't real and was a projection like the Bat Signal. Edd didn't stop laughing for a minute straight and Tom almost strangled him.

_"I WAS TIRED I KNOW THE MOON EXISTS"_

_ **"I am not coinvinced."** _

_"you never are. you said beavers build secret labs"_

** _"They Do."_ **

Matt knew Tord was into weird fantasy and sci-fi shit and he also dabbled into conspiracy theories, but really? Matt never understood why Tord held such distrust for beavers. 

_"no the fuck they dont theyre just beavers"_

_ **"No animal dose that. I will show you."** _

_ ** ** _

** _"Here. I draw a Bever. He is malice."_ **

Matt couldn't stop a few quiet giggles from leaving him as he looked at the cartoony drawing of the beaver. There was something especially comical about its round eyes, making it look like some sort of drug addict.

_"dude that beaver is almost as fat as Edd", _he wrote as his eyes kept drifting up towards the drawing.

** _"Edd will punch you for that."_ **

_"hes never gunna see this paper so were good"_

** _"Hm. You draw a Beaver now."_ **

Him?

_"but i cant draw"_

That was mostly true. Unlike Tord or Edd he wasn't really an artist. He drew time from time with Edd to make absurd comics, but besides that it was never a skill he bothered to improve on or a hobby he necessarily indulged in—unless he was stressed out and needed to distract himself.

** _"Yeah you can , do it."_ **

But Tord's reply was very straightforward and demanding of him. A soft exhaled slipped past Matt's lips, and he weakly shrugged to himself. Might as well, if not just for the fun of it, he guessed. He couldn't really remember what a beaver looked like from memory, so he used Tord's drawing as a reference (which probably isn't the best reference in the world). He was only further reminded of how much he _wasn't _an artist as he went along drawing the creature, not quite thinking it was up to par with Tord or Edd's skills. He tried adding some sort of fur texture, but it just looked like mindless scribbles because...in a way, that's what it was. 

_"here."_

_ _

He waited patiently for a response. A part of him actually wanted Tord to validate his drawing, but he relinquished he thought as soon as it entered his mind. Why would he want _Tord's _opinion? That would mean he cares about what he thinks about his talent, and he doesn't! Because that would be gay of him. But he couldn't help the flood of heat rushing to his face as he heard Tord giggling softly behind him. 

** _"Why is he road - kill."_ **

Well, certainly the most fitting response.

_"hes not please do not bully him :("_

** _"I will bully him so hard he , will loose foot."_ **

Unlike the previous situations, this time Matt couldn't stop himself from bursting into laughter. It wasn't a loud chortling fit by any means, more like a bout of giggling, but it was certainly loud enough to get the teacher and several students looking his way. And when that happened, he suddenly felt very, very small. (Almost as small as Edd)

"Matthew, care to explain why you're laughing?" the teacher, brow furrowed, sternly asked, walking over to him. 

Matt, in a slight panic, tried sliding the sheet of paper with all their notes written down under his notebook. "I just thought of something really funny, sorry," he quickly lied, thankful for his slight acting abilities at a time like this (although he would _never _be a theater kid, god forbid).

"Well, do you want to share this _something _with the class?"

"Uhm..." Matt's gaze quickly veered to his right side, glancing at all the kids staring at him with wide eyes. Some looked genuinely afraid for him, knowing how unfair and annoying the Algebra teacher can be. Some were looking at him eagerly, as if awaiting for him to make some sort of smart remark back. Others were already whispering to each other. "I was just thinking how silly it would be if beaver dams were really just secret labs."

While many kids started giggling, the teacher kept his eyes intently focused on Matt with an unamused look, and Matt returned his challenging gaze.

"They building secret lab on a second, fake moon," Tord quietly put in, the smirk bleeding into his voice. Matt giggled in response, and so did the kids close enough to hear Tord.

"Careful, you might get strangled for saying the moon is fake," Matt answered back.

"Those who believe in the moon being fake are stupid," Tord replied louder.

"Enough you two! I will have you go down to the principle's office if you keep disrupting class," the teacher growled. Some of the kids in response made those annoying "oooh" sounds, while others just continued to quietly chuckle.

However, Tord being as stubborn and confident as ever, just wore a smile on his face and raised his hand up, pointing forward at the teacher and announcing loud and clear, "you believe in the fake moon."

Perhaps it was the absurdity of the statement and Tord's heavy accent, or the previous context given with his last statement, or even just the sheer surprise of a student so bluntly challenging—making _fun of_—a teacher, or even all of the above, that caused the kids to break out into howls of laughter. _Especially _Matt. God damn did he love Tord's lack of fear.

"You two go to the principle's office, _now,_" the teacher yelled at them, but Matt couldn't stop giggling. He didn't even argue or feel bad about having to get out of his seat, pick up his stuff, and walk out the classroom with Tord, hearing the satisfied laughter of children fade out behind him as he walked out. 

As they walked several feet down the hall away from the classroom of which had its door closed now, the laughter faded out, and Matt was just left smiling to himself.

"Sorry I got us in trouble," Tord apologized, but the smile on his face told Matt that neither he regretted it.

"It's fine, anything to get out of Algebra early. And we got to make fun of that stupid teacher, so it's a win-win." 

"This is true," Tord agreed. 

As they continued to walk down the peacefully silent hallway, the tapping of their shoes against the hard floor being the only production of sound, Matt found himself feeling marginally more content in the silence they shared. Even without words, there seemed to be this mutual understanding between them. Tord never spoke many words, and sometimes Matt spoke too many words, but it was nice to have this balance every once in a while. It was just nice being with Tord, even if that sounded gay. In fact, he halted at the end of the stairs, speaking up. "Hey, Tord."

Tord turned around and looked at him, giving him a questioning look.

"I said earlier I didn't know what I wanted to do after school today, but," he took a few steps forward to stand next to his friend. "Why don't we hang out at my house, just us?"

Just at those words, Tord flashed that tiny smile that made him feel lighter every time. He barely heard the other say "I would like that" as he met his icy blue gaze. 

...Okay, maybe he was just a little gay.

But only a little!

**Author's Note:**

> thx to my brother for drawin matt's beaver xDD


End file.
